One of those days
by Calzonaforthewin
Summary: You ever wake up with a feeling it's going to be one of those days? Callie did.


Callie's POV

You know you wake up some mornings and you just know in an instant it's going to be one of those days...one of those days where something big is going to happen...yeh it's going to be one of those days, I can feel it.

Even though it's meant to be my day off I'm paged in for an emergency "just great!" I say to myself, at least I'll get to see my girlfriend today, having missed Penny for the past few days whilst she's on nights.

Walking into the hospital I grab the biggest cup of coffee possible and make my way to the attending's changing rooms, walking in I stop short when I see Arizona removing her scrub top revealing her toned body and a lacy black bra... _oh my..._ I __know I should look away but a LOT of memories run through my head, butterflies creep in my stomach and I'm pretty sure the temperature is starting to raise.

"Torres!" shouts Hunt scaring the shit out of me as he comes in to room.

Arizona, who had just finished pulling the top over her head, looked up in surprise at me and I'm sure the look on my face was somewhere between a deer in headlights and a kid in a candy store. This only prompted a slight smirk from my ex-wife who pulled her lab coat on & slung her stethoscope around her neck. As she walked past me to exit the room she popped the dimples out.

"Didn't know I had an audience!" she simply said whilst her grin got bigger & my face got 10 degrees hotter!

"Damn you Hunt!" I say out load and quickly change into my scrubs, feeling a bit guilty about my girlfriend working hard whilst I couldn't remove my eyes from my ex-wife's very nice body. _There had better be some bones to break_ I thought to myself!

I was in luck! Heading in to the ER there was screaming everywhere, apparently there had been a bad collision with two coaches containing school kids on a trip to the aquarium...perfect for me but not the poor children...this also meant Arizona would be around a lot and as I looked over to the nurses station there she was picking up a chart and moving over to a patient that Penny was doing checks on. Of all the interns! Penny looked up and saw me looking her way so I waved back...it just so happened that luck may not have been on my side as Arizona also looked my way at the bedside of the same patient & waved me over, still with a slight smirk from earlier.

"Hey, what we got?" I say to them professionally, turning on doctor mode.

"This is Zoe, 8 years old, got her hand trapped by a seat when the coach flipped over, potential break in the wrist and elbow but just wanted an ortho consult from the best!" Penny said, in my peripheral vision I could see Arizona roll her eyes.

"Hi Zoe, I'm Dr Torres and I'm going to fix your arm as if nothing happened to it! We're going to take an X-ray and then we'll have a better look at your bones, I'm going to have to do a small surgery but when you wake up you'll have a cool cast on your arm!" I say calmly to the patient who looks up at Arizona.

"It's ok Zoe, the X-ray is just a super big camera that lets us see under your skin, then you'll have a nice nap and wake up with everything fixed, now the question is, what's your favourite colour?" asks Arizona.

"Pink!" Zoe eagerly replies.

"Awesome that's my favourite colour too! Ok Dr Blake is going to take you for your photo shoot now and we'll see you later to fix that arm!" Arizona smiles a dimpled smile to Zoe, nods her head to Penny and leaves to look at the next patient.

"Hey are you in all day?" my girlfriend asks me.

"No just called in to help with this lot, hopefully I'll be able to get out in a few hours, are you coming over to mine tonight?" I ask as we walk side by side.

"I really want to so as long as I can finish before 7pm I will! I've missed you!" Penny says leaning over to kiss me quickly.

"See you later for the surgery!" I respond as I take off to my office to do a bit of paperwork before the surgery for Zoe.

20 minutes later Arizona comes into my office.

"Hey I've got the X-rays for Zoe, it's just a clean break at the elbow and fractured wrist, thought you'd want to check them?" She says handed them to me.

I take the X-rays and hold them up to the light and nod confirming her diagnosis.

"Well done Dr Robbins! Can you get Penny to prep her for surgery? I'll be ready in 30 minutes?" I ask her.

"Oh Penny is prepping another patient from the accident so she'll be out for a few hours, you've got me for this one!" Arizona informs me.

"Oh ok, perfect I'll see you in there! I'm sorry again about this morning" I reply.

"Sorry for looking or sorry for getting caught?" She asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Both?" I respond trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's ok...it's not like you haven't seen it before!" Arizona winks and glides out of my office.

As soon as Arizona left I get a page to the Chiefs office so I head up to see Bailey.

"Bailey you paged?" I ask entering her office.

"Torres take a seat"

"What have I done?" I ask a bit suspicious as to why I'm here.

"Nothing why? Have you done anything to get you in trouble?" Asks Bailey.

"No...not with you anyway!" I say thinking back to the black lacy bra I encountered this morning.

"Never mind, we have a patient from the crash this morning with a major face injury. I needed to talk to you to give you a heads up..."

"A heads up on what, isn't that more Jackson's specialty?" I ask.

"It is...but there was a lot of damage so we need another specialty...a craniofacial surgeon to be exact."

"Go on" I narrowed my eyes at the Chief.

"OK as your chief I need you to remain professional about this as its for the best interest of the patient & as your friend I'm sorry and I'll take you for a round in Joe's tonight" Bailey responds nervously at the end!

"Bailey! What?!" I urge her on.

"Dr Boswell is about 20 minutes out via chopper, she was covering for Jones this week at Seattle Pres" Bailey rushes in a breath.

"No" I feel sick all of a sudden.

"Torres I'm sorry but this patient needs surgery today and is already in prep, Boswell was the only one available at short notice"

"I bet she was!"

"Torres like I said I need you to be professional! Put your personal feelings aside for this hospital and the patient, rise above it!" responds Bailey.

"Bailey this woman was one of the reasons for my marriage failing! How can I possibly be professional?!" my inner anger building.

"Look her surgery is going to be the same time as yours in another OR and then she's back on the chopper to Seattle Pres. I don't even expect your paths to cross but I, as your friend, wanted to give you a heads up on the situation!" Bailey comes around and pats me on the shoulder.

I never thought I'd have to deal with that woman again, hopefully Bailey is right and I don't even see her. My thoughts immediately go to Arizona & I look at Bailey.

"How did Arizona react?" I ask.

"Well I haven't got around to her yet as she's prepping your patient and I'm not sure if I should - she'll be in your surgery so I don't expect their paths to cross either. What do you think?" Bailey asks me.

"She needs to know...I'll go scrub in early and tell her" I begrudgingly get up and leave.

"Torres don't make her lose her focus on the surgery of a child!" Bailey screams out.

 _Hmmm maybe she's right, I shouldn't throw Arizona's concentration but she needs to know, I can't lie to her_ I think as I make my way to the OR. Lord give me strength!

"Hey you ready for this?" Arizona asks looking at me when I enter the scrub room.

"Yeh sure but um do you have a minute before we go in there?" I ask

"Of course, I've got about two and half minutes if you want them all!" She replies smiling behind her mask.

 _How the hell do I do this?!_ I think to myself fidgeting with my hands.

"What's up Callie, your nervous" asks Arizona pointing out the obvious.

"You know me too well" I reply and start to scrub my hands rather than play with them before I continue "so there's another surgery in OR 2 with another kid" I begin.

"Yeh I saw Jackson has Penny with him on a face surgery sounds exciting but the poor tiny human!"

"Oh no Penny is in that OR too?" I ask thinking about how that could be a disaster too.

"Yeh why, what is wrong with you?" Arizona asks, her eyebrows knotting together.

"Jackson isn't the only surgeon in there...I thought you should know that Lauren Boswell has been flown in for the face reconstruction...Bailey just pulled me before I came down here & she couldn't catch you before you scrubbed in so I said I'd do it but I didn't know if I should or not..." I blurt out and carefully study my ex-wife.

Arizona has stopped her scrubbing and is now just looking blankly through the OR window, I thought I'd give her a minute to process but after a few minutes she hasn't moved but her breathing is becoming more erratic & I realise she's having a panic attack.

I quickly turn of my tap, dry my hands and turn Arizona to face me, her eyes wide so I rip off her face make making it easier for her to breathe but she's still freaking out so I cup her face with both my hands getting her to focus on me.

"Arizona look at me, look into my eyes ok and take a deep breath, you're ok, get out of your mind, breathe with me ok, look Arizona look at me" I say calmly. Slowly she looks at me directly and I can tell it's working, her breaths are coming back.

"Hey, you're ok, you hear me? You're ok!" I stroke my thumb over her cheek to provide some comfort and her breaths catches, then she's focused. She brings her hands up to mine and moves them down.

"Sorry I just freaked out a bit when you said her name, never thought I'd here it again after everything you know"

"I know me neither, Bailey owes us a round at Joe's after today!" I say trying to make her smile.

"Are we likely to see her because I really don't want to!" asks Arizona.

"Hopefully not, she's not coming in this OR or the gallery, I've got two interns acting as security & by the time we're done with Zoe, she'll still be in the OR so we won't have to see her." I tell her, seeing the relief wash over her.

"Callie you didn't have to do that but thank you, it means a lot"

"It's ok, honestly I wasn't sure how you'd react, part of me thought you may be happy to see her..." I tell her truthfully.

"Callie why would you think that after all the hurt that was caused by that woman?" Arizona asks me

"Well it took less than a day for you to sleep with her so you obviously liked her" I bit sourly but instantly regret it "sorry I didn't mean to say that" I tell her.

"No I think you did and I get it but I'm not bringing our past back up, not after these years, we don't need to. Let's just scrub again and get this surgery over." Arizona replies coldly and starts her scrubbing process again so I do the same and can't help but sigh.

Four excruciating hours filled with nothing but tension, Zoe's arm is as good as new and the surgery is done with no complications. Scrubbing out I decide to approach Arizona again to apologise.

"You were great in there well done" I say.

"Yeh you too, we still work well as a team" she replies

"Look I am sorry for what I said earlier, hearing Bailey tell me about her made me go crazy too, I almost not Bailey's head off! Look can I at least get you a coffee or something to say sorry? Also, I've not eaten yet today so I need the energy, please?" I ask Arizona apologetically, she studies me for a few seconds...

"Yeh sure lets go to the cafeteria, I'm sorry too, it must be just as hard for you if not harder, you're handling it well!" replies Arizona, on the way out the intern lets me know the other surgery still has a few hours to go and I nod my appreciation.

"Here I got you a latte and some pound cake, I know it's your favourite" I say sitting down at the table Arizona was at.

"Pound cake huh?" She smiles with those super magic dimples.

"It's all they had left! Anyway...how are you?" I ask trying to ignore the tingling in my body.

"I'm ok, I think I just want this day to be over now! You?" replies Arizona

"Same here. I just need to sort out some more paperwork then I'm getting to Joe's with Bailey's credit card, you want to join us? After all, I think she owes both of us!" I laugh.

"Are you not spending the night with Penny?" Arizona asks.

"Oh shit Penny...I forgot..." I honestly did forget about my girlfriend- that's not good!

"Torres, Robbins!" Ahhh Bailey, Arizona trains her eyes on the Chief as she approaches their table.

"So the surgery was a success?" She's asks smiling but with trepidation.

"You have a nerve Bailey" Arizona says.

"Robbins I'm sorry like I said to Torres I don't think your paths will even cross and it's the best for the patient they're working on but I will pay for all your drinks tonight in Joe's" she looks so guilty!

"Tonight Bailey, you are getting me drunk and paying for my cab home!" Instructs Arizona.

"Oh me too!" I pipe in.

"Fine I'll see you both there about 6?"

"Make it 5!" says Arizona and Bailey just nods and exits the cafeteria.

"Guess we're going out tonight then! I think I'm going to head home now for a nap then meet you later?" Arizona asks.

"Yeh sure, see you later" I reply, I know I shouldn't be but I actually can't take my eyes off her ass...it really doesn't quit! Then she stops. I look up a little to see her looking back at me... _shit she caught me again!_ Arizona shakes her head smiling and carries on walking out but stops again. This time she's not looking at me, she's looking at the door to the cafeteria and when I follow her line of site my heart stops.

Penny has just walked in giggling with none other than Lauren Boswell. It's like time stopped. From another table, I see Karev and Grey have stood up, clearly they've seen who entered cafeteria which for some reason has gone eerily quiet. The laughter dies down from the two newcomers.

"Oh look there's my girlfriend!" I hear Penny say to Lauren and points at me, my eyes lock with Boswell's and she definitely stopped laughing, more like fear entered her eyes but her gaze shifts to the blonde standing in the middle of the room and the nerve that woman has - she smiles at Arizona!

I look to Arizona and the colour has drained from her face, rather than responding to Boswell's gesture, she looks back to me and our eyes lock, there's panic in her eyes, she's trapped.

"Arizona can we talk?" Lauren asks starting to move away from Penny and towards Arizona. _I don't think so bitch!_

Before I know it I'm on my feet and striding to Arizona with a purpose, I need to protect her, my heart is thumping in my chest. I'm not even thinking about anything apart from getting to Arizona before Boswell does.

Just as I'm about to reach Arizona, she turns away from Lauren and looks my way, not expecting me to be as close as I am, she hasn't got much time to react before I grab her by her waist with one hand and her neck with the other and crash out lips together, moving my lips passionately and possessively over Arizona's, _I forgot how sweet her lips were, what am I doing?!_ Before I could start thinking, Arizona has clearly caught up with what's happened as I feel her tongue swipe along my bottom lip which causes me to moan the way she could only make me. That moan turned the kiss up a notch as I gladly accepted that skilled and smooth tongue in my mouth, feeling hers start to massage mine, my grip tightened on her waist and her hands wrapped around my neck pulling me closer to her. _I have missed this feeling so much, I've never felt it with anyone since Arizona. This is home. My home. Where I belong. Forever. Who have I been kidding these past three years?!_ Before this goes any further, I break away from Arizona's lips, both of our breathing is ragged and our faces flushed, just taking a few seconds staring into each other's eyes, Arizona is looking at me with confusion, wonder and potentially lust. I move my hands down and hold one of Arizona's before turning my attention to Lauren.

"I thought I told you a few years ago to stay the hell away from my wife and our daughter. Now just turn around and get on that helicopter" I say with calmly with a slight venom in my voice. I feel Arizona's hand squeeze mine.

Lauren doesn't say anything back, just drops her head, turns around and walks past Penny. _Oh...Penny._

Before I can even think of moving to start explaining myself to Penny, she turns and runs out of the cafeteria. I look back to Arizona who is looking at me curiously, our hands still clasped together.

"You mean ex-wife?" Is all she asks. Now I'm lost for words. I look around the room, a few people clearly in shock but none more than Karev and Grey who have the biggest grins on their faces.

"No, I mean girlfriend if you will go out on a date with me? I didn't know that was going to happen, I just saw her look at you and start to move to you...it made me insanely jealous and I instantly missed you...I needed to get you before she did." I reply honestly with hope.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend" starts Arizona.

"Right sorry, I just did something totally stupid and it was wrong I'll just go." I can't believe I was an idiot!

"Callie let me finish!" Arizona says grabbing my hand "that was always your problem, you don't let me finish!" She says with annoyance.

"Sorry" I reply weakly looking at our hands.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend because I want to be your wife again! So yes I will go on a date with you but as my wife, you'll never be anything less than that! I love you Calliope, I've never stopped loving you, I haven't been with anyone else since you left the therapists office! You are it for me, you always have been and I needed to prove that to you. I had to just sit and wait until you were ready to come back to me...now it looks like you are from that little scene!" Arizona's eyes are glistening with tears of honesty and love.

I can't even respond so I just pull her back into me for another kiss putting all my feelings and emotions into it, we fit together, just like that.

"Yes I'll go out on a date with you!" I reply breaking away from our kiss and throwing Arizona and mega watt smile which I receive in return.

The people left in the cafeteria cheer and clap for us a few awhhhhs going around.

"Finally!" I hear Grey saying, coming over to us with Alex.

"Dude you just dumped Blake in style!" Says Karev.

"I should go find her & apologise!" I say.

"Don't worry she's on my service again I'll deal with her for you, if she doesn't like what I have to say I'll tell her to leave! I'll take Sophia tonight, the kids can have a sleepover" responds Meredith who I give a grateful smile.

"Hey shall we maybe get out of here and go talk and...stuff?!" Arizona asks me, still with darkened, lust-filled eyes.

"Yeh lets go, my paperwork can wait!" I reply, my mouth is hurting from smiling so much, I feel giddy.

Walking out of the hospital we bump into Bailey at the front desk who looks down at our joined hands.

"Hey are you still on for later?" She asks suspiciously eyeing us.

"Ummmmm sorry Bailey but we've got some catching up to do..." I start

"But I owe you some drinks" she protests.

"Bailey, it's three and a half years of no sex...that's a LOT of missed orgasms. Trust me I will owe you if you let us postpone!" _Ahhh my brilliant wife is genius!_

"Ohhhh Robbins you know I don't like talking sex, go now please!" Bailey replied.

And so we went home together hand in hand, stealing passionate kisses on the way and indeed we did make up for lost time that night! Like I said this morning, I knew something big was going to happen today!


End file.
